The Drabbles of Narnia
by PenPatronus
Summary: An anthology of 100 word drabbles about "The Chronicles of Narnia!" Featuring Peter, Caspian, Susan, Aslan, Edmund and Lucy. Genres: Angst, drama, humor, adventure, dreamscapes and character insights. Movieverse.
1. The Stone Well

**Author's Note:** This is an anthology of 100 word drabbles about The Chronicles of Narnia! Featuring Peter, Prince Caspian, Susan, Aslan, Edmund and Lucy. Mostly movieverse. Please review.

**The Stone Well**

PenPatronus

**Summary:** His first night as High King of Narnia, Peter has a dream:

He'd been treading water in that well for a lifetime. His bones were numb and his skin was frozen. He was hungry. He was sick. The sky was black and laughing as it refused to rain.

Where was Aslan? He'd died for Edmund on the Stone Table, but he wouldn't save Peter from drowning?

Then there was the lion smiling sadly down at him. Aslan bit his paw and angled it like the spout of a watering can. Blood flooded the well, and Peter floated to the top.

Peter wanted to thank him, but the lion was empty, dry, dead.


	2. Alternate Fate

**Alternate Fate**

PenPatronus

**Summary:** Her first night as High Queen of Narnia, Susan has a dream:

She saw what Narnia would be like if the Pevensies had stayed on the other side of the wardrobe—if Peter had listened when she said they should just go back home—if the White Witch's reign had gone unchecked for another hundred years:

All was stone and darkness. Jadis had skipped the ice and turned everything to rock: The trees. The grass. The sun! Only the beavers were kept alive, as the Witch's imprisoned servants.

And eventually, Jadis discovered the wardrobe behind the lamppost. She waded through the fur coats and discovered another world to conquer.

And she did.


	3. Thoughts at Beruna

**Thoughts at Beruna**

PenPatronus

_Is this how you feel everyday, Dad?_ Peter wondered as Jadis and her army charged. _Like you have moments to live? Are you always this scared?_

Peter looked up at the sky. His dad was seeing planes instead of gryphons dropping bombs instead of boulders. He was in a tank instead of on a unicorn. He was facing Nazis instead of Minotaurs. He had a gun instead of a sword.

Peter realized, as he lowered his visor, that although he was in a different war, he and his father were fighting for the same things.

_I'll make you proud, Dad._


	4. Stand Your Ground

**Stand Your Ground**

PenPatronus

_This is the part I'm not too fond of_, thought Edmund. _I'm not King Edmund the _patient!

The Telmarine cavalry and catapults had been unleashed. Boulder after boulder rained down around the Narnians. Edmund's instincts were pleading with him to move, to hide, to get the hell out of the open and find some form of protection.

But, when Edmund looked to his right, there stood Peter with his feet planted, his sword raised and his eyes fixed. A surge of admiration (and a bit of latent competitiveness) gave Edmund the courage to stand his ground.

Just like his brother.


	5. Lucy Pevensie: Heart of Narnia

**Author's Note: **Reminder that each chapter is a separate drabble. A drabble is a story that is _exactly_ 100 words: no more, no less. :) Thanks for your reviews!

**Lucy Pevensie: The Heart of Narnia**

PenPatronus

**Summary:** Her first night as Queen of Narnia, Lucy has a dream:

Lucy saw what glorious days lay ahead:

She presided from a golden throne with a silver crown. She flew over the mountains in a whirlwind of flower nymphs, and danced with the trees. She rode along the beach with Peter, gardened outside Cair Paraval with Susan, and swam in the ocean with Edmund. She saw Mr. Tumnus teaching her to play the lute. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Beaver helping her memorize Narnian nursery rhymes. She saw peace and prosperity, love and happiness. Narnia was her playground, her school, and her home.

When Lucy woke up, those days were _lived_.


	6. Stand Your Ground, 2

**The Drabbles of Narnia**

Chapter / Drabble #6

**Stand Your Ground, 2**

PenPatronus

The Telmarine cavalry and catapults had been unleashed. Boulder after boulder rained down around the Narnians.

_Breathe_, Peter coached himself. _The duel is over. Hold on. Lucy will find Aslan._

Peter spared a glance at Edmund. Beside him, his brother was starting at the boulders as if they were in a blinking contest. Edmund was _daring_ one to come near him. _Daring_ the soldiers to take on the mighty Kings of Narnia.

Peter spared a grin, and narrowed his eyes. _Bring your worst_, he thought at the Telmarines. He raised his sword and stood his ground.

Just like his brother.


	7. Mother's Instinct

**Summary: **Helen, the Pevensie's mother, considers the changes she sees in her son.

**Mother's Instinct**

PenPatronus

It was nearly dawn, and the question squatting on Helen's chest had kept her awake, so she tiptoed to her son's bedroom.

Before he left for the Professor's house, Peter had been a relatively carefree teenage boy. Now he had the aura of an old soul, of someone who'd seen more than his years. He had the posture of a soldier, just like his father.

"I sent you away from war," she whispered to her sleeping son, running her fingers through his hair. "Why do you look like you've fought a hundred battles?"

Beneath her touch, Peter dreamed of Narnia.


End file.
